Shane
by Jynxie
Summary: Shane is a transfer student and soon makes friends with Harry and his friends but does she have another reason for being there and has Draco finally met his match. Please read and review as first harry potter fan fic
1. arrivals

She looked up at the school towering over her and sighed to herself "Trust me to be late" Shane looked down at the lake below she could see the boats belonging to the first years crossing the black waters.  
  
She sighed again and made her way up the wide staircase towards the main entrance. She was met halfway by Professor McGonagall "You're late" "I know, im sorry I was caught up in Diagon ally" "Well you had better come in with the first years and we'll get you sorted" Shane pulled a face how embarrassing to be sorted with the first years.  
  
She followed the Professor up the stairs towards a group of first years waiting at the top.  
  
Harry sat in the main hall with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table they were awaiting the arrival of the first years and the sorting. They turned to the main doors as they swung open and Professor McGonagall came in followed by a group of wide eyed 11 year olds.  
  
"I wonder if we looked that scared when we arrived" mused Harry "I know you did" said Ron grinning Harry shot him an evil look  
  
Hermione was about to comment on this when her attention was brought to the last members of the group entering the hall. "Hey look" she said nodding her head at the doors and both boys turned to look.  
  
The last person to enter the hall was not a wide eyed 11year old but a 17 year old girl. She had pale skin with dark black hair but it a streak of pure white running through it. She hung to back of the group and didn't too happy about being there.  
  
"Who do you think that is?" said Hermione "Probably a transfer student" said Ron "But from where?" said Harry  
  
They watched as the first years were sorted in to their houses and cheered as they received their new members, greeting them with warm smiles to put them at ease. By the time the last first year was seated with their house everyone in the hall was curious about the young woman.  
  
Finally Dumbledor stood and tapped his glass with a piece of small cutlery. "May I have you attention please" the room fell silent "as I am sure some of you are wondering who the young lady before you is and I am sorry to embarrass you my dear but you need to be sorted and them you can take a seat with your house. Young Miss Morgan has been transferred here by her parents and I would ask that you make her welcome in what must be a difficult transition for her" Dumbledor seated himself and motioned for Shane to step forward.  
  
She stepped up to where Professor McGonagall was waiting with the sorting hat and she seated herself on the stool that was way too small for her. The old hat was placed on her head and she heard the voice.  
  
Well well I haven't had a member of this family for a long time "You put me in Slytherin and I'll turn you in to a dust rag" she muttered oohhh a feisty one I seem to remember it runs in the family well I suppose I should put you where you can do your job my dear  
  
"Gryffindor!!!" cried out the hat Under the brim of the hat Shane allowed herself a small smile.  
  
Shane sat down at the Gryffindor table she was seated with the other 7th years. She sat down next to a young girl with wavy brown hair.  
  
"Hi im Hermione Granger" said the young girl extending her hand. "Im Shane Morgan" said Shane taking it and giving the hand a firm shake "This is Harry and Ron" she said indicating the two young men you sat opposite and Shane gave them a small smile "Where do you come from then Shane" said Ron through a mouthful of bread. "My family moves around a lot im not really from anywhere" said Shane spooning mashed potatoes on to her plate. "So how come they have moved near here then" said Ron "We have some old family business to take care off"  
  
They continued to chat over dinner until the plates were cleared away and the students continued to file from the room. Shane was just starting to relax when a drawling voice called out to her companions.  
  
"Hey potter...looks like the freaks always find their own" Shane turned to see a tall blond boy sneering at the group of friends "Sod off Draco" said Ron Draco sneered again at Shane "so where did you get the skunk hairdo..it stinks" Crabbe and Goyle laughed but Draco realised Shane was smiling at him.  
  
"At least mine is natural and by the way darling I think your roots need doing" They left the hall laughing and Shane felt quite happy despite Draco's attempts to insult her. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. 


	2. darn

Due to the loss of my work i so wanted to update this story but it will have to wait as i have to write it all again but will update if people want me to continue 


End file.
